Jessica Drew (Earth-2899)
Jessica Drew is the daughter of scientists Jonathan and Merriem Drew. When she and her family moved from London to Metropolis, they had their new house build near a chemical factory, which rendered Jessica extremely ill. Facing death with no cure, Jessica had experimental spider blood injected on her by her parents in the hopes she would get better. After being in come for months, Jessica found herself well and healthy, but not without side effects. She had gained super strength, agility, speed, flight and secretion of pheromones. Brainwashed by HYDRA and used as their sentry, Spider-Woman, she was eventually saved by Green Arrow and started using the alias they hgave her to act as a heroine. Biography Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Flexibility': Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Hearing': Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Contaminant Immunity': Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. *'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. *'Venom Blasts': Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Pheromone Secretion': Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. *'Self-Propelled Flight': Jessica is capable of full flight. Even though it isn't a proper natural ability of spiders, it is believed the circumstance which led to such achievment were the enhanced nature of the arachnid whose blood she was injected with. Trivia Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Females of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Metahumans of Earth-2899